untitles
by Carrie12
Summary: please give me an idea for the title, two girls are aressted by the dectives and must be watched, wil romance bloom?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the show sticks tounge out there. * army marches in with guns. I lawer stands in front of them. He coughs and hold out a paper* no u don't miss, and any retalitation will be taken care of by the squad. Hs: *shocked * fine, I don't own the show *lawyer leaves* they sure are getting big on that aren't they?  
  
Aria jerked awake suddenly as she was elbowed by Nakura. Aria yawned widly. Only to be smaked. She glared.  
  
"Quite hitting me Nakura."  
  
Nakura glared at her. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper.  
  
"First of all, don't fall asleep, we need to be ready in case these people are gonna ambush us. And two, untill we get off this damned bus, don't show your fangs! We can't alarm the nigens!"  
  
Aria smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Whatever, we're almost there."  
  
Aria nodded and took a deep breath. "So, what exectly are we supposed to do Nakura?"  
  
Nakura sighed. "Once again Aria, we are meeting some demons who supposedly have a job for us."  
  
Aria stuck a finger in her mouth and sctrached at her gum a little.  
  
"Quit doing that, your gonna make them bleed Aria."  
  
"Yea, well that thing they made me take the last time iritated them."  
  
"It'll go away." "So, why are we taking the job, we just got off our last one."  
  
Nakura leaned back against the bus seat and looked out the window.  
  
"The money Aria, we have yet to pay it off. The money."  
  
Aria didn't respond. She knew Nakura hated talking about the debt they had, and why they had it. Brought back too many bad memorys I suppose. Aria looked around the bus to see a few happily playing children and their parents. She rolled her eyes. Yes five peple would notice her fangs. She felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck as she moved. She glanced out the window. Shit, it was a full moon, her demon form would take over soon. She gulped. Nakura was right, they needed to get there fast. Nakura stared idly out the window carefully waiting for any signs of Aria's demon form advancing. She sighed and let one hand drift to her side, where through her cloak her sharp edged katana could be felt. Another job, another payment. She didn't kow how many more they would have to give. What they had asked for was quite large.  
  
Demons, to be full demons. She looked at Aria out of the corner of her eye. A small girl, small as in frail. But only because of the night. Nakura, had to be careful on new moons. Thats when her form came out. Aria only looked weaker because her bones and mucsles were shifting. They needed to hurry. Nakura stared back out the window. Her midnight black hair fell over one shoulder and and dark brown eyes were sharper than ever. Just another mile or so. Nakura felt the bus lurch to a stop and could swear her heart did the same briefly as she could smell Aria's form changing more. Nakura gripped Aria's wrist yanked her up and off the bus and hurried her into the woods just as she changed.  
  
"Well, we just made it ne?"  
  
She asked with a small smile. Aria's fox head nodded below her. Aria looked like a full fox right now, minus the fact that she was golden with two tails, that happened to be swishing around. Her ears were tipped a royal blue as her eyes were outlined the same, and her tails were tipped in the blue as well. Nakura nodded to her and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Now we wait. I'm assuming that you're ready Aria?"  
  
The fox nodded. She rolled over to reveal a sharp blade pressed against her stomach, in the perfect position. Aria could change back for a few moments at a time if needed, the knife would help. Nakura's hand went to her sword and raised it a bit from its sheath. Ready to go if this was another assation attempt. Nakura took a deep breath and noticed Aria pacing impaintly around the base of a tree. She rolled her eyes. Aria's head jerked up before hers.  
  
" They're coming." Was all that was said between them.  
  
One week earlier In spirt world  
  
Koemna's office  
  
Koemna giggled happily as he swivled around in his chair, going in circles one after the other. A knock at his door brought him to a stop and the team walked in.  
  
"Oy! Yusuke? Why are there two of you!?"  
  
Yusuke looked at him puzzledly while Kurama chuckled softly and Hiei hned in annoyence. Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Two Yusukes. That would be an ugly sight!"  
  
Yusuke glared at him and Kuwabara quieted. Koemna's vision returned to normal and he nodded at the team.  
  
"New mission Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah, I figured." Yusuke said sarcassticlay rolling his eyes.  
  
Koemna only ignored the statement. "Yes, well, there are two female demons out, there, we do not have any information on the at all, exept that their names are Aria and Nakura. You needed to find them. They've been taking jobs for money. So to catch them we will be suppling you with a large amount of fake cash. You are to pose as a gang of some sort, needing a job done. When you meet them to make the deal, capture them."  
  
Kuwabara piped up. "So it's more like spy work."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." Yusuke seemed to be thinking.  
  
"What job do we need done?"  
  
"Ah, yes, well, I thought you could get creative with that."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara moved off to figure out some alibies. Hiei and Kurama moved up. Koemna nodded.  
  
"Hiei, you need to be sure that they keep up their alliases."  
  
"hn."  
  
Koemna sighed and turned his chair to Kurama. "Have you found a way?"  
  
Hiei watched with mild intrest.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, I have finnaly found a permant way to change into youko. However some of my nigen characteristics will remain."  
  
"hmm, intresting, these girls are not to be taken lightly. I suggest you go ahead and transform before you meet them."  
  
"Alright Koemna." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads and came over.  
  
"we got it."  
  
"Well, you need to go and contact them, here is how to reach them." Koemna handed them a peice of paper.  
  
"You can discuss the alibies on the way. Good luck." The team nodded and slowly exited the room. Time to get to work.  
  
Present time, human world  
  
Aria lay out on the grass hidden by a bush ready tos trike as quickly as needed. Nakura straightened herself as a foursome walked into the clearing. They aproached her and she noticed one to be clad in black, another a tall fox demon, with a smooth silver tail and fox ears. One had black slicked back hair ina green outfit and another had orange hair with a all blue outfit. They didn't look like the type of group they usually delt with. And odder yet, was what they wanted. Nakura looked them up and down. They didn't seemed to be armed, of course, with kitsune you could never tell, and the same with the jaganshi. Nakura nodded.  
  
"The money."  
  
The boy with slicked back hair shook his head. The small one elbowed him and held out a sack.  
  
"hn."  
  
Nakura took the bag and noticed out of the corner of her eye the redhead looking around and the kitsune was sniffing the air. Nakura growled.  
  
"What did he tell you through telepathy boy?"  
  
The redhead jumped. He faultered a bit before responding.  
  
"Hey girl, we be in charge here don't ask no questions."  
  
Nakura raised and eyebrow at him. The kitsune looked at her.  
  
"Where is the other girl?"  
  
Nakura shrugged.  
  
"Ran off."  
  
The short one growled and Nakura looked at him realizing he was her height.  
  
" We payed for two."  
  
"She'll be back, getting supplies."  
  
They looked at her funny. Nakura ignored their stares and opened the bag looking it over. She picked up a peice form the middle and exaimned it. It looked real enough- wait there was a slight change in color here. She pulled out another peice from her pocket and compared them. She frowned. Glaring up at the others she snarled.  
  
"You've payed for none, this money is fake."  
  
She noticed suddenly that one of their fingers was glowing blue. A spirt gun, damn. It was Koemna's team. Nakura threw the bag to the ground. She pretended to hold up her hands as in defeat.  
  
"Now where's the other girl?"  
  
One of them snarled. "Here!"  
  
Aria apeared just in time running up and stabbing the one with the poised finger in the back, unfortunatly she changed back instantly and had to run off againto regain enough strength to be of any help. Nakura though had already drew her sword and was at the moment in a sword fight with the black one.  
  
She had already punched aside the redhead. She winced slightly as his sword caught her arm in a blow. She could feel the blood dripping down its length. 'damn he's good' she swiped her sword at his chest, it scraped across it a little but not much before it was caught by his.  
  
Aria was crouched behind another bush her pointy fox nose moving around in odd directions as she tried to form back. It was too hard, she would most likly pass out here soon. Why did Nakura have to agree to meet them tonight? The bushes rustled and a fox demon with silver hair drew apart the branches concealing her. She growled as meanly as she could. He only shook his head and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck like she were a pup. As much as she tried she couldn't get loose, he was holding her so her body was paralized. Damn him. She felt her body weaken more. The vision went blurry and with a final growl, she blacked out. 


	2. being watched

Disclaimer: i do not own the show.  
  
Aria shuddered as she felt her fur dissapear and her regular form return. She opened her eyes to see Nakura sitting on a white bed cross legged waiting for her. Nakura's fingers were tapping her knee impatiently. Aria rolled over to her back and groaned.  
  
"Ow, Nakura, where the hell are we?"  
  
Nakura grunted. "We're in a jail cell until Koemna can see us."  
  
"oh"  
  
Aria sat up and rubbed her temples. "so, what happened after, that person picked me up?"  
  
"I got caught as well. Good job though, stabbing that one kid really helped."  
  
Aria shrugged lightly. "no biggy."  
  
Aria stood up and sat down next to Nakura.  
  
"What are they gonna do to us."  
  
Nakura shrugged.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Aria snorted lightly as she was shooken awake by two gaurds. She sat up and looked around to see Nakura was already in the hands of two others, not that she looked pleased about it. Aria grudgingly stood and the gaurds walked the two into Koemna's office. There stood Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. (he will be in youko form unless I say differently)The gaurds shoved them in and they stood, Nakura was growling. Aria leaned against a wall and sighed. Nakura crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you want Koemna."  
  
Koemna looked at them. "Pretty Koemna if you would, I believe it brings out my eyes."  
  
Nakura sweatdropped and Aria fought back a laugh only to end up snorting. Nakura rolled her eyes. 'I'm surrounded by idiots.' Aria glared at her  
  
. "I HEARD THAT"  
  
Nakura only shrugged. Aria sighed and leaned back against the wall pointing to Yusuke.  
  
"Didn't I stab you?"  
  
Yusuke glared at her. He lifted up the back of his shirt to show a long jaged scar. "Yes.Thank you soooo much."  
  
Aria smiled. "Thought so, your welcome."  
  
Kurama coughed. Aria's ear twitched and Nakura glanced over breifly.  
  
" Perhaps we should listen instead of fight."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "When you said your feelings would switch over you weren't joking Kurama."  
  
Kurama shook his head. Kuwabara stared dumbly.  
  
" Your ear twitched! It's just like Kurama's!"  
  
Aria raised an eyebrow. Nakura meanwhile was sitting cross legged on Koemna's desk.  
  
"Anything else you want to know Koemna."  
  
Koemna shook his head. While the others had been talking, er fighting. He had been discussing things with Nakura. Koemna coughed and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, in light of what I've just heard-"  
  
"Look at toddler talking like a big boy around the binki."  
  
Yusuke snickered. Koemna glared at him  
  
. "As I was saying, theses two girls will be allowed to stay out of jail, as long as you four will watch them. At all times."  
  
Aria stared at Nakura. "You agreed to this?"  
  
Nakura sighed and nodded her head. " Unless I wanted to be stuck in a jail cell with you for the rest of my life."  
  
"i'm just gonna ignore you."  
  
Aria said humphing and crossing her arms. Nakura only shrugged again. Koemna coughed again.  
  
"Anyway, you all need to get going, have tons of fun!"  
  
Koemna had George shove them out of the office. They stood outside the door.  
  
"So who's watching who?"  
  
Kuwabara asked after a moment. Hiei and Nakura hned at the same time, glared at each other, and turned their backs. Aria sighed and causualy stepped next to Kurama. She looked up at him. "are you, youko?" He nodded. She beamed.  
  
"I WANT HIM!!!!!"  
  
Nakura sweatdropped. "baka onna."  
  
Aria glared at her.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
She latched onto Kurama's arm. Nakura sighed. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out.  
  
" I'm not staying with her!!!!"  
  
They both yelled loudly. Hiei groaned.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But don't talk or me, or touch me."  
  
Nakura shrugged. "I wouldn't want to become invested by your stupidity now would I? It's kind of you to think of me."  
  
Hiei hned. Aria rolled her eyes. "Is he/she always like that?"  
  
Kurama and Aria asked together. They both nodded. Aria laughed. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Lets go, before they kill eachother."  
  
They could hear Nakura and Hiei arguing in the distance. Aria nodded glumly and they walked off.  
  
Nakura sighed and sat down calmly on the bed. Hiei leaned against the wall. Nakura looked around, two beds, one dresser, two mirrors, and an attached bathroom.  
  
"For Aria as well?"  
  
Hiei nodded simply. Nakura leaned against the headboard of the bed looking around for the easist way out, so Aria wouldn't trip. Aria. The thought drifted back to her. Soon, she'd have to do it soon. To much longer and feelings would get in the way. She shouldn't even had brought her with her to become a youkia as well. To much of a threat. Not that she could do much. Nakura chuckled earning a odd look from Hiei and shrugged.  
  
" Looks like the kitsunes aren't here yet."  
  
Hiei said out of nowhere. Nakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Clearly"  
  
Hiei hned and Nakura crossed her arms looking out the window again.  
  
"Stupid bird."  
  
She muttered as she watched one continusly try to land on a windowsill that wasn't there. Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Like you."  
  
Nakura was quickly in front of him. "What did you say baka!!?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "I called you a baka,."  
  
Nakura growled low in her throat. "Why you little-."  
  
" NAKURA!"  
  
Nakura turned around to see Aria standing there shaking her head. /if you do that we'll get sent to jail/ /hn/ Nakura retreated slowly to the bed with a lasting glare at Hiei. Kurama shook his head and pointed to the room.  
  
"Enjoy." Aria looked around.  
  
"Why are we sharing a room?"  
  
"It will be easier to watch you that way."  
  
Hiei said from the corner.  
  
"oh."  
  
Nakura shook her head. Aria shrugged simply and went to the dresser, she pouted.  
  
"There's nothing in here."  
  
Kurama looked at her. "Your point?"  
  
" I NEED CLOTHES!"  
  
Hiei was slightly confused at this odd outburst.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nakura groaned and rubbed her temples. "Did you have to ask?"  
  
Aria stared at them.  
  
" Because clothes are one of themost important things in life, without them there would be no clothes. Therefore we would all be naked. And it's fun to get clothes everyday. Buying clothes should be the pastime of the world, it should be a holiday!"  
  
Aria smiled and the others sweatdropped. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure that there are some clothes around here somewhere."  
  
"Where? This is your den, and you don't seem the type to have an amazing wardrobe."  
  
Kurama nodded. "But there are some around here somewhere you could wear if needed."  
  
Aria nodded and yawned widly. She went into the bathroom and yelped. Nakura peeked her head in.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Look at this!!!"  
  
Aria was pointing to a huge bathtub, with jets, and all sorts of other amazing things to be found in a bathroom. Aria smiled happily.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Nakura reentered the bedroom. Aria grudgingly followed her. Kurama and Hiei were seated in chairs and Kurama looked at them.  
  
"Tell us about yourselves please."  
  
Aria nodded giddily. " I'm Aria, and I'm 14 ½, I'm a fox demon, and I have two tails in my youkia form!"  
  
Nakura shook her head. "Nakura, 19, I'm a dragonfox demon."  
  
Arai yawned and started twirling her hair in one finger. Nakura elbowed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like a priss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She said making a W with her hands and smirking as she dodged a blow to the head. Aria giggled lightly and continued to twril her hair while humming. Nakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"We've lost her."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Her happy place with dancing gummie bears."  
  
Kurama chuckled and Hiei hid a laugh. Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Tell us about your pasts." 


End file.
